Do I trust you not to kill me?
by lizzywithfire
Summary: BUFFY x GG, Deans cousin comes to visit from out of town, But is his cousin all he seems? Knowing Buffy there will be a whole lot of Vampires involved, and knowing the Gilmores, a whole lot of crazy talk. Starts Narco and Xander/Cordy


**Here is another story from me :D**

**Buffy xover with Gilmore Girls. Its set with Rory and Dean in year 11, and Sunydale ppl in year 12. NO MAX, and ANGEL IS NOT EVIL**

**Disclaimer: **I don't even own all the seasons of Buffy, but i do for GG, still doesn't mean i own the shows.

**NOw to the story**

Rory could feel his gaze piercing through her as she got off the bus. Smiling she shrugged the bag filled with what her school called a suitable amount of homework, and what she considered a whole nights torture. Finally settling the bag in the posture perfect position, as Miss Patty would say, Rory turned to smile back at Dean.

But there was a problem; Rory was positive that the person staring at her had to be Dean. He was standing in Dean's spot, wearing Dean's slouch, dressed in the same style of clothing as Dean; he even had the same Smile. But there was one thing Rory was absolutely sure of, that person was not Dean.

After glancing around to make absolutely certain that the Dean-like person was definitely staring at her, which he was. Rory boldly took several steps forward till she was standing directly in front of him.

"hi there" He said as he saw the strange and quirky girl stop in front of him, she reminded him, almost to much, of his best friend from back home. He held out his hand, "M' names Xander"

"Oh, Hello" Rory replied, slowly reaching out her hand to shake it with his. "Can I help you at all?" Rory was to busy trying to act cool, calm and collected to see his quirky smile.

"Well, uh, I was actually just waiting for my cousin. He said he'd meet me here." He paused, trying to gauge her reaction. "He said something about waiting for a pretty girl to get home from private school."

Rory looked up into his eyes, "is that why you were staring at me?"

"No, I wouldn't star-" Rory's glare cut him off. "Ok, maybe just a little stare"

"Do you think I'm blind?"

"No" He retorted, "you know, you're almost as bad as my friends from home" there was a resigned, almost sad note as he said this.

"So" Rory sighed, trying to change the topic, wanting to get away from this strange guy, with his dark hair that reminded her so much of Dean. "Who did you say your cousin was?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"RORY" shouted Dean as he came strolling out of the market. He was running late because he'd had to pick up some milk. As he got closer he could make out a taller figure standing with Rory. Not liking the thought of competition Dean lengthened his stride.

"Rory" he said again as he got closer, resting his arm on her shoulder. "Who's you friend?" he asked, finally looking at the stranger, a stranger that looked very familiar.

"Oh, Hi, Dean… This is…" Rory trailed off, realising the stranger had never mentioned his name.

"Deany?" the stranger inquired, familiarity entering his voice. "Dean is that you?"

Dean looked up, "Alex?"

"Nah, its Xander these days" the two cousins moved in for hugs

"What are you doing here man?"

"Just thought I'd pop in for a visit, see my little Chicago man"

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed with a shout of indignation, "I'm only one year younger than you."

"Yeah, and one meter taller" still laughing they hugged again

"Um... Excuse me" Rory said, trying to be heard over the welcoming talks. "But would anyone like to tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, Rory," Dean said "this is my cousin Ale- Xander, he's from a little old town called happy vale or something like that" not noticing Xander's grimace Dean went on "and Dean, this is my girlfriend Rory, I may have mentioned her once or twice." He said with a big grin.

Rory smiled as Dean pulled her into a hug, feeling once again involved.

"So, why is it you're here again? Did my man Jesse fool around one to many times and blame it on you so you had to do a runner from the law?" Dean asked, humour colouring his tone

Xander's face blanched, obviously neither of those little memos had gotten through to Dean. "Dean, Je- Jess- Jesse's dead, it was just last year. Gangs"

Dean could see that wasn't it. "Rory" he said, not looking at her, "why don't you go home, I'll pick you up later" His eyes still firmly fixed on his cousin.

"Yeah, ok" Rory was resigned; she knew something was up, and she knew she would have to wait to find out what. "See ya'"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**School Library, Sunydale, California**

"Buffy, we have to go after him"

"No Willow, we don't."

"But he's our friend, or at least I thought he was"

"Willow, our friend is dead. Xander is dead; he is never coming back to us. His body might, but not him"

"All the more reason to go after him, isn't it?" Willow tried raising her eyebrow in the quirky way, which always made Xander do whatever she wanted. "We don't want his body, to- to- to-" Willow couldn't believe it, she hadn't stuttered in years.

"Willow" Buffy sighed, she really didn't want to bring this up, "it already has. Look at what happened to James" Willow cringed, the memory of finding the body of the high schools lead basketball player covered in his own blood and fingerprints, _his_ fingerprints, was still raw in her mind.

"Buffy" she cried, exasperated, "we have to stop it" pleading with her best friend was never easy, but she had to.

"She's quite right Buffy" Giles said as he entered the library. "Xander knows exactly what we do here, and we have no idea what he is doing now. And from the looks of James' body no blood was taken. I'm starting to think something is quite wrong here" He sighed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Is there anywhere Xan- he might go? If he was still Xander?"

"But Giles-" Buffy interrupted

"Buffy, we have to look at every possible route, there is no reason not to believe that Xander is still human, we must check every aspect."

"Well..." Willow said with a sigh "He was thinking of visiting his cousin up at Stars Hollow."

"Perfect, we shall pick up the chase there."

"But Giles"

"Buffy, no buts. This boy, this boy means a lot to me, I want to cover all our tracks before we are certain."

**End First Scene**

**Did you like? or did you not like?**

**REVIEW PEOPLE**

**i have it set out in my mind, but not all on paper. So tell me if its worth while ... PLEASE**


End file.
